One form of a soft top for a motor vehicle comprises a soft top surface element such as a portion of canvas or like material which is connected to another structural element of the assembly which may be for example a second soft top surface element which hitherto is generally sewn to the first soft top surface element. As an example in this respect reference may be made to FIG. 2 of U.S. Pat. No. 3,028,194.
In order to seal off the sewn seams, such a soft top is usually sealed off at the inside surface thereof in the region of the sewing, for example by means of a suitable sealing material which can be applied by spreading or painting thereon. Sewing the soft top elements together and sealing them off along the common connecting seam represents a not inconsiderable amount of work and thus a significant cost factor.